danielleslexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gods
Documented and listed here are the names and a brief summary of all the various deities of our universe. I'd like to credit Miss Astra for most of this information; I couldn't have finished this page without her. Good and neutral gods Our allies in the war against the corruption. *'Ranthael, God of Balance:' The first god after the Creators, Ranthael is said to have inherited the Spacial King's powers and shape the world into its current form. When he's not performing godly duties in the nonmortal plane, or fighting off evil entities, Ranthael like to disguise himself and take interest in people's lives, occasionally helping them work through problems. Has an extremely low tolerance to any intoxicating substance. *'Lucientelle, Goddess of Light:' A noble, independent goddess, Lucentielle often takes over for Ranthael when he isn't performing his godly duties. She and Chaotionzella followed shortly after the Creators and Ranthael, and as such, Lucentielle is said to have inherited the powers of the Shining Squire. On her off days, Lucentielle takes to teaching classes on the finer points of Light magic, as well as disguising herself and going to social do's and visiting her temples. A very sociable goddess. *'Chaotionzella, Goddess of Darkness:' Tricksy and energetic, Chaotionzella mostly just enjoys having fun. She is the patron goddess of Halloween and autumn as well as the night. She and Lucentielle rose up at nearly the same time, shortly after Ranthael and the Creators. She is thought to have inherited the powers of the Void Singer. She is remarkably skilled at guessing games involving hidden objects. *'Sarangarel, Goddess of the Moon:' Serene and graceful and feminine as can be. Serengarel is also considered a patron of womanhood and fertility, as well as her elemental domains of psionicism and bersekers and chaos magic. But that does not mean she is weak or submissive in the least, no. She is a champion of women's rights the world over, and many womanizers and 'Nice Guys' find themselves scorned and cursed by her. In her off time, she frequently comes down to counsel pregnant women, disguised as one of her own spiritual advisers. *'The Earth God known only as Lance:' An adrenaline junkie who loves to compete in X Games. The fact that he hasn't managed to kill himself in over seven thousand years is proof of his godhood. *'Pyrrhus, God of Fire:' One of the more serious gods of the pantheon. He seems to be always angry, but not in an angry Berserker rage kind of way, but more like quiet brooding. Once you crack that shell, however, you'll find a true friend who'll stick with you to the end. The flame sword he carries is said to cause volcanic eruptions whenever he uses it. *'Haizea, Goddess of Storms:' One of the most casual of the pantheon, Haizea would much rather explore and zip around on clouds. The baton she holds is said to be ancient and is able to control winds and storms. *'Rin, Goddess of Frost:' A very recent addition to the pantheon, Rin was once mortal. She was chosen to be the Goddess of Frost after the pantheon witnessed her finesse with Ice Magic. Has a younger, mortal sister named Sephii. *'Chaos, God of War:' A god said to have only been accepted onto the pantheon to keep him on a short leash. Chaos cares little for the casualties of war, or any casualty in particualr. He's said to have mastered every type of weapon. Surprisingly, he's one of the best dressed members of the pantheon, and always wears a prestine white suit into battle. He considers the bloodstained garments to be a work of art. *'Alastor, God of Justice and Judge of the Dead: '''While he's technically middle-aged compared to the other dieties, Alastor chooses to appear much older than the others. While normally cool and collected, Alastor has been known to deliever powerful kicks as his way of telling others to shut up. His main duty as God is to sentence souls to an afterlife in Heaven or Hell. *'Danil, Patron God of Xephixir and Deity of Dreams:' Originally a Spirit Child from the planet of Cerphixen, Danil was later assigned as Xephixir's patron diety. His kind and demure personality makes him a popular god to be around. He often holds seminars at many magic schools around Xephixir in order to talk about dream magic. Until recently, he had been imprisoned by Puritus Bane. *'Archdominus, Protector of Nature:' Unlike the other human (or semi-human) gods and goddesses, Archdominus is not only a Phastis, but also takes the appearance of a white lion. He chooses to live in an undisclosed area, far from any city in Xephixir. Archdominus serves as an intermediary between nature and civilization, giving voice to the wildlife whenever they feel threatened by advancements in technology or colonization. He's currently the most popular god among kids. *'Kerenza, Goddess of Love:' The patron goddess of the Hoedown of Heart, and a matchmaker supreme. Kerenza is thought to be the heir of the powers of the Love Magician. However, her abilities are not limited to just toying with people's love lives. Indeed, she also deals with souls, and as such, can speak Shade, as well as release souls from any possessions they may have, if she so chooses. She is easily one of the goddesses who you can find among mortals the most - she is very showy. *'Shelly, Lordess of Death:' One of the newest to the pantheon, having only arisen diring the War of the Undead 40 years ago. Shelly was, as the stories go, a simple Nintendrian farm girl, with something of a penchant for dark magic, before being captured and turned directly into a Resurrected by the forces of Anitae the Betrayer. It is said that she was driven insane by the act, and neither side could keep her on a leash. Though she did join the living heroes in the end, after much tormenting, due to a stronger desire to seek revenge on the Betrayer. Though ascending to godhood did clear her outright insanity, she still acts a little unhinged. She is noted for not having Channelers, per say, and instead directly seeking out efficient fighters and offering them positions as her Agents. Her duties include raising the dead who have signed up for a Halloween visit, and assassinating particularly dangerous individuals. If she is in an area, she will personally attend to guiding the souls of the recently deceased on to Heaven's Court to be judged by Alastor. *'Puck, God of Trickery:' The fuckass of the Pantheon, who has a not-so-secret boner for Kerenza. This shitlord has the head and torso of a human, but the bottom half is of a snake. Is a main user of chaos magic and loves to mingle with mortals. Often ANNOYING as fuck and always is trying to get himself noticed. *'Simon, God of Knowledge:' Another serious guy of the pantheon. Is often seen tinkering with devices. Has led to many calling him "The Mad Scientist" of the pantheon. Though he doesn't see why. I mean, he doesn't hurt anyone he just builds stuff and he isn't writing this right now ehem. *'Hemera, Goddess of Life:' Bouncy and energetic, perhaps befitting for a goddess of Life. Hemera is a party girl through and through. When she is among mortals, she is usually looking for an excuse to throw a big ol' festival. *'Rembrandt, God of Art: Awkward is the first word to explain this guy. While he may be amazing at works of visual art, he is not that great verbally. He often mixes his metaphors, stammers frequently, and if the tales are true, often unlucky with the ladies. You could easily compare him to a 16 year old boy, *'''Cayenne, Goddess of Technology: '''A very recent addition to the pantheon, Cayenne seems to spend most of her time tinkering with machines and her computer. She has yet to make any significant bonds with the rest of the gods and goddesses. * '''Astra, Goddess of Time: The very most recent addition to the pantheon, Astra is the recently-risen goddess of Time and, subsequently, patron goddess of the Existen. She was once a mortal priestess to Lucentielle, buried with her temple for a hundred years. The temple she protected for those years, by the will of Lucentielle herself, has since risen again from the red earth, transformed in purpose as the Alpha Temple of Time. She is a kind soul, who loves history and learning. Evil gods Our main adversaries, that the tales say may not have been all bad at one time. *'Puritus Bane, AKA Danil IPF, God of Corruption:' Originally the God of Purity, Puritus Bane seems to be an incredibly old god, just behind Ranthael and the Creators. Not much information is known, other than he was kicked out of the pantheon approximately 5000 years ago. *'Xerizero Re, Evil God of the Existen:' Son of Puritus Bane. A true bastard of a man, Xerizero prides himself as the supreme ruler of the Existen. In reality, his rule is a false one, for he resorted to corruption and mind control in order to force every single last Existen to obey him. He rules over Cerphixen with an iron fist, and seeks to take over Xephixir and ruin it in a similar manner. The leader of the Darkness Requiem. Guilty of such crimes as the murder of my brother, the capture and repeated rape of my aunt, the taking captive of one Kit Stephanidas and her girlfriend and subsequent murder of said girlfriend, the destruction of the original vaultful of Reviver Stones, genocide of the Spirit Children, complete corruption of the planet Cerphixen and the corruption and mind control of every single last Existen with the sole exception of one Astra Heeren. Recently slain. No longer a threat. *'Suprema, Deposed Goddess of Beauty:' If we were to assign the gods tabletop alignments, Suprema would almost undoutedly be Chaotic Evil. Her goal is nothing less than the complete destruction of the male sex, and the utter annhilation of anything she does not deign 'beautiful'. She does not care who gets caught in the warpath on the way to this goal. She is known to only become active in relatively short bursts, during which she will pick out a 'thrall' whose will and mental shields are particularly weak at the time. She will then worm her way into their head and grant them a surge of power, at the cost of, slowly, assuming complete and utter control, until they are nothing but a husk, her forever slave. How slow this process ends up being depends on how hard the victim fights, ranging from a few days, to over the course of years. Kerenza dedicates herself to thwarting Suprema whenever she flares up. The Creators The Creators hold a curious spot in our pantheon. Not many know of them, but they were the original gods of our universe. They say the vast majority died upon entering our world after fighting a beast keeping them from entry, and they're buried somewhere under the Chaotic Spirit Tomb. *'The Temporal Sorceress:' updated Real name Zora Blackwood, the only one of the Creators to still be living. She had, until recently, been sealed away since the beginning of time, but was coaxed out of her hiding place by a team of eight once she learned the existence of Reviver Stones. On promise of someday being able to revive her sister and mothers, she is residing with our group now. The Sorceress is a curious one, seemingly having come from a place as advanced as our own Xephixir, minus magic. She shows no difficulty with or need to learn of any of our technology, minus Shenomires, which she confirms that she did not know how to drive the equivalent of in her home world either. Seems more interested in getting high and learning about the universe than being a god. She has since revived her family, and sacrificed herself to save Cerphixen, causing the rise of a new Goddess of Time and the rescue of many from her home world in the process. She was revived, along with countless others, in the resulting Great Decorruption. She now resides just outside Bel Air alongside her family. *'The Void Singer:' updated Confirmed to be the sister to the Sorceress, she was the original Goddess of the Dark. The original legend leaves vague the fate of the family that entered, but the Sorceress confirms that the Void Singer, as well as their mothers, died shortly after entering the universe and meeting Ranthael. She may, as a result of dying on the other side of the veil, be able to be found in Heaven. The Void Singer, Anya Blackwood, has since been revived. *'The Love Magician:' updated Confirmed to be the original Goddess of Love and mother to the Sorceress and the Singer. The Love Magician's fate was left unclear in the original myth, but it has since been affirmed that she too died shortly after entering our universe. May also be able to be found in Heaven as a result. The Love Magician, Vera Blackwood, has since been revived, and additionally reunited with her beloved grandmother, who was called through time into our universe during the Great Decorruption. *'The Rage Bastion:' updated Confirmed to be the other mother of the Sorceress and the Singer. It is thought that the Rage Bastion influenced the existence of Berserkers, as well as possibly being Chaos' predecessor. Said to have an unclear fate by the original myth, but the Sorceress affirms that she, like the other two, died shortly after entry. May be in Heaven with her family. The Rage Bastion, Kali Blackwood, has since been revived. She likes hanging out at strip clubs. *'The Spatial King:' There is not much to be known about the remainder of the Creators unless the Sorceress herself would tell us, but the King is presumed to have been the one to create space as we know it. Am I allowed to take over for a moment? The Spatial King, or Kael Columbia as I knew him, was a brave sort. An adventurer to the core. And kind of a dweeb. That was what made it so shocking to me when he took the side of his father, who wanted to kill us for control of the universe. I found out, later, that it was at threat of his father. I'd like to take this space to apologize for what I may have said about him. *'The Wind Healer:' It is unknown what she was like, but she was presumed to be the original Goddess of Storms. *'The Life Heiress:' Some say the element of Earth owes itself to the Heiress. *'The Sanguine Rogue:' No one really knows what the Rogue was responsible for, but it is theorized that he had a hand in the existence of Blood magic. A complete and utter bastard, is what this guy was, let me tell you. He was utterly fixated on breaking up our friendships for his own benefit. It worked, almost. For ten thousand years I held bitterness. Maybe this ass clown is where the X guy got his powers from. Too bad they're both dead now. *'The Shining Squire:' Possibly the original God of Light. *'The Mind's Handmaid:' Lunar magic's psionics probably owes itself to this goddess. *'Hope's Defender:' The only god said to have not been human, but instead a creature with gray skin and orange horns. *''Fate's Bandit: Rode in on a meteor, didn't do jack''. Wait, I didn't write this? The Upper Echelons of Ethernealrus While perhaps not gods, per say, the Upper Echelons do serve great purpose in how the planets are run and the balance of the eight elements. The Guardians The second teir down from the gods. They are the balance-keepers of the elements, created by Danil to protect Xephixir from those who would try to upset the balance to destroy the planet. They have played a role on Cerphixen as well, endowing that planet with a sense of order in the elemental chaos that is their intermixed land, along with the Existen priests of course. *'Nintendria, Knight of Balance: '''The only Guardian known to actively avoid any naked fun times with the other Guardians. He's very uptight and occasionally goes off on the other Guardians about their carefree attitude. He's always at Ranthael's beck and call and usually the one to carry him off when he's drank too much. *'Lumentia, Duchess of Light:' A strong, independent Guardian who don't need no man, Lumentia is full of sauce. She loves the regal and the luxuriant, and co-judges a fashion TV show that I don't watch with Terrantia. She is rumored to have a thing for Ventureni. *'Zempheriea, Queen of the Moon:' Wild and free, Zempheriea was also considered the Queen of Bad Ideas, what with the Draconequui and all... at least until the Sorceress showed up. Hard to compete with Bad Highdeas. Despite this, she dislikes direct fighting, instead preferring to befuddle an opponent and escape - something she tries her hardest to encourage her kingdom to do in order to make sure no one gets hurt. *'Shadowrian, King of the Dark: Perhaps the one with the deepest connection to his kingdom, any corruption can seriously mess him up. He is very laid back, and kind of a goofball. Likes to refer to himself as Terrantia's 'butt buddy'. *'''Ventureni, Countess of Storms: On a good day Ventureni is sarcastic, and on a bad day she's bitter. Though she won't admit it, Ventureni has a bit of a trickster side to her, and loves to tease her fellow Guardians. *'Glacientyr, Empress of Frost: '''Very active, she enters competitions whenever she can. It is rumored that she once beat Lance at an International X Games about 30 years ago and the two have had a rivalry since. *'Terrantia, Lord of the Earth:' The blooming gay of the group, so to speak. He co-judges a fashion TV show with Lumentia. When he's not in the spotlight, he's riding majestically on the back of a Domfeall or in the arms of a Tarblath. *'Magmarne, Duke of Flames:' Rumored to have been much more hot-headed in his youth, and to have once had a major rivalry with Nintendria. He's since calmed down so much to be one of the most patient Guardians. He's known to personally mentor Magmarnian heroes and royalty. The Seraphims: Equal in power to the Archdemons, and the third teir down from the gods, the Seraphims oversee Heaven. Unlike their counterparts, however, they rarely are sighted outside of Heaven, with only a single one having come down in recent memory, and that was by force. *'Sterling, Seraphim of Balance:' A Space magic specialist second only to Ranthael, Sterling could be anywhere in the world at any given time. He shares his superior's good-natured humor, but is maybe not quite so concerned with keeping everything sane. *'Phaedra, Seraphim of Light:' Phaedra is very notable for being completely blind, despite her status as the Light seraphim. She makes up for this by being extremely proficient in Aura sight and manipulation. It is said that those who are born or turned blind are blessed by Phaedra to recieve some sort of second sight, be that Aura, psionic, blindsight, or any other means you can think of. She is soft-spoken and calm at all times. *'Chandra, Seraphim of the Moon:' Unlike Lucine's berserker tendencies, and Zempheriea's love of Chaos magic, Chandra is a master psionic. She often takes the part of the quiet observer, intervening only when things get dire. She does not speak directly - some takes state that she can't talk at all - and instead speaks directly through telepathy. It is said children born mute are blessed by Chandra to recieve her method of communication. *'Saudra, Seraphim of the Dark:' An illusionist to the greatest degree, Saudra is two pairs of wings away from being considered an Archdemon instead, so they say. That said, she's a very cheery sort, and very touchy-feely. She speaks loudly and often cannot tell when she is being addressed - she is deaf. They say children born without hearing are blessed by Saudra to recieve the boon of being able to hear through touch, through the soundwaves travelling through one's body. *'Windsor, Seraphim of Storms:' The only Seraphim to show his face publically, though you may never know it's him, as he stays disguised. He is an adventurer on the high seas, a pirate seeking hordes of treasure. It is characterized by Windsor's crew of favored mortals to, rather than keep it for themselves, donate that treasure to museums and the homeless. *'Evangeline, Seraphim of Frost:' No current record of Seraphim sightings seems to know just what Evangeline was like before her memory was wiped and her wing hacked off. This injury alone makes her pretty unmistakable, as the missing wing has been replaced by a metal prosthetic. At the current, with a curse haranguing her mind, she is solitary, and even after a pair was sent into her mind to dispel it, cannot seem to hold on to her short term memories, despite regaining such long term memories as her name. She cannot currently use magic, but it is theorized that she, to match her Archdemon counterpart's water proficiency, is extremely strong with the more frigid side of things. *'Demeter, Seraphim of the Earth:' The only one of the Seraphims to reside on the mortal plane at all times. Demeter hides herself deep within the territory of Forabaisti, in an old tree as tall and ancient as some of the relics of Ethernealrus. The nature surrounding her hiding place is lush, vibrant... and dangerous. She is said to pay audience eagerly to those who can brave it. *'Brenton, Seraphim of Fire:' Brenton's primary position is at Alastor's side as he judges the souls of the dead. He is said to cast those souls judged evil into Hell with his blade, inflicting upon them the wounds which killed them in the first place. His temperment is said to be brash and aggressive. The Archdemons: Equal in power to the Seraphims, and also third down from the gods, the Archdemons oversee Hell. Unlike their counterparts, however, the Archdemons love to leave their domain for the mortal realm, often leaving only a single one of their own in charge. *'Alexen, Archdemon of Balance:' Prim and proper, Alexen fancies himself something of a master musician. Indeed, his symphonies are legendary... if maybe a little boring. Classical music, and all. Perhaps the one most seldom seen, as he likes to stay behind and work on his craft. *'Faina, Archdemon of Light:' An undeniable sweetheart in every way. She collects shiny things, and is often doused in glitter. Perhaps the one who likes guarding over Hell the least, she is easily the most seen out of any of the Archdemons. *'Lucine, Archdemon of the Moon:' Very easily distracted, this Archdemon will often forget what she was in a room for multiple times before suddenly getting sidetracked by something else. *'Itzal, Archdemon of the Dark:' Many smaller sects give Itzal a bad name, calling him a tempter, one who makes you sign deals in exchange for your soul. A very famous song characterizes him as once having challenged a young woman to a fiddling contest. The reality of that situation, however, establishes that the Devil that went down to Nintendria was in fact Loki, not Itzal. The real personality of this Archdemon is... tricksy, but not maliciously so, and also absolutely terrified of undead monsters. *'Anil, Archdemon of Storms:' Serious and sturdy, this one has an unflinching exterior. He is very much the soldier of the set, volunteering himself for the front lines in any conflict the gods are having. *'Asherah, Archdemon of Frost:' Quiet and shy, there is an old legend where this Archdemon, around the time the evil gods went crazy, had her mind hijacked by Suprema and tried to kill Archdominus for his spot as the god of Nature. When asked, she refuses to speak on it. *'Daichi, Archdemon of the Earth:' Known for going to farms that have been unkept by their owners after falling ill or otherwise being incapacitated and keeping them pristine and helthy, Daichi is a helpful lad. He is also the tallest of the eight Archdemons, towering a good head over any of them. *'Azar, Archdemon of Fire:''' Loud and aggressive. Azar is feisty, and easily bored. She likes roping people into shenanigans for treasure. Leads the Archdemons' improv group.Category:Index